resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
SCNR458849
SRPA file SCNR458849 discusses several tactical defense theories in regards to the inevitable Chimeran invasion of the United States of America. It finalize with the "Liberty Zone" concept which lead to the creation of the Liberty Defense Perimeter. Content TOP SECRET United States Department of War September 17, 1950 FROM: US Mainland Defense Strategic Taskforce 3B TO: DoW Military Department Heads and Presidential Staff RE: Military Scenarios for Homeland Defense INTRODUCTION The Strategic Taskforce has examined carefully the evidence regarding the enemy’s tactics, strengths, fighting style, and ultimate goals. Using a variety of scenario, war-game planning, and regressive analyzes of alien assault capabilities and American defense networks, we have created three differenced military scenarios for consideration and planning purposes. Please note that these scenarios are based only on the military judgment of likely future scenarios. It is highly likely that the aliens will attack the United States in the foreseeable future after consolidating their grasp on Eurasia. We judge the probability that the aliens, in the next 18 months, will attack the American mainland to be close to 99.89%. SCENARIO A – Yukon Thrust SEP - DEC 1951 Aliens attack American bases around Anchorage, Alaska with simultaneous thrusts into Nome, Alaska and isolated bases in and around the Arctic Circle. United States military mobilizes all available troops to secure a hard perimeter at the Canadian border, focusing on the Western-most sections of the line north of Washington and Idaho. Free fire zones, burning zones, and immobile defensive network slows the enemy assault, but the aliens break through the lighter lines of defense in Montana, and encircle the main American fighting forces. By mid-December the aliens have taken Helena, Boise, Carson City, Reno, Sacramento, San Francisco, Oakland, Los Angeles, and San Diego. Casualties are estimated at over 14 million Americans. JAN - MAY 1952 Martial law declared in all land still in federal control Jan 1, 1952. Aliens arrive in New York/New Jersey area by sea. Civilian resources are quickly overwhelmed, and widescale panic interferes with resistance to enemy onslaught. Washington DC falls. Following prepared plans, the federal government moves center of country. Tactical decisions to attempt to fight the aliens on all lines lead to quick collapses of American units along the Colorado River, the Appalachians, and the Florida panhandle. Alien forward movement in the West is completely unresisted. By March 12, the enemy controls all land East of the Illinois-Mississippi Eastern Borders. Phoenix, Salt Lake City, Tucson, Denver, Cheyenne, the Dakotas, and most of Nebraska have also fallen to the onslaught. Estimated humans left in North America at around 4 million. Continued collapse of American lines. Starvation, hunger, and panic begin to hit civilians who have crowded into Oklahoma City as a last refuge. The battle between America and Alien seems all but over. The Aliens have won, and America is finished. SCENARIO B – CONTINENTAL PINCER DEC 1951 - FEB 1952 After months of silence from Europe and panicky, but unsubstantiated, reports of alien infiltration into North America, the first confirmed reports of alien invasion forces on US lands appears. Alien forces flood into the Americas from sea landings in New York and Los Angeles. Troops are mobilized in order to staunch the alien advance and shore up American defenses around Los Angles and New York city. A national propaganda, morale, civil defense, and homeland protection strategy is put into effect, and this strategy reduces panic, forestalls riots, and strengthens our response to the enemy. The enemy out-flanks American lines to add Eastern Pennsylvania and New Jersey to their lines. On the West, the aliens break out through a poorly-trained National Guard units and take almost all of Northern California up to the Eureka-Redding line. Federal government reduces age to draft American-born males to 14. Hundreds of thousands of additional troops bolster the Western California lines. Naval forces bombard alien strongholds along the coasts. Creation of massive “mobile reserve unit” which can be deployed in rapid succession throughout America. None-the-less, tactical superiority allows alien forces begin to make speedy progress through the American West. Heavy use of Chemical weapons slows alien progress in the East. MAR 1952 United States military attempts to create an “alien-protection zone” by burning much of the lands of the West in between surviving American forces and alien armies. In the East, American forces continue to use chemical weapons against alien forces but volatile wind currents lead to the death of hundreds of thousands of US soldiers by their own chemical compounds. The increased vigor of the alien soldiers as compared to the human soldiers eventually lead to a break through up and down the Eastern lines, as the enemy takes a broad swathe of America from a line roughly from Milwaukee to Augusta. On the West Coast, California, Oregon, Washington, Arizaona, Utah, and Idaho are completely lost, and the Western portions of New Mexico, Colorado, Wyoming, and Montana. APR 19 1952 Evacuation of citizens from territories in the Midwest, the Plains, and the Southeast begin. Protection camps are set up in Arkansas, Missouri, and Louisiana. US forces withdraw into prepared interior defense lines. Shortly after evacuation and redeployment is finished, American bombers drop a series of chemical/biological “sterilization bombs” all along the “new borders” of the rump American state. These biochem “sterilization bomb” blasts are meant to destroy chimeran forces, kill remaining American citizens in the area, and create an uncrossable barrier of destruction which will slow down Chimeran forces. The devastation is enormous, and biochem fallout and other impact from the blasts will play havoc with crops inside the miniature American state. However, authorities in place determine that only an “unliving belt of death” can slow Chimeran advances. The alien’s superior technology and greater physical vigor allow them to withstand the cumulative effects of radioactivity better than humans. After a protracted period of famine and grim warfare, the aliens overwhelm the deteriorating American holdouts. SCENARIO C – HEARTLAND DEFENSE ZONE JUN - AUG 1951 First reports that alien forces have touched down in New Brunswick in Eastern Canada. The American government declares a state of emergency. Evacuation of critical personnel to Liberty Defense Zone begins. The collapse of lines to the north of Albany, NY and Lansing, MI lead to the loss of much of New England, all of Michigan, northern Pennsylvania, Ohio, and Indiana, and portions of Wisconsin and Illinois. Chicago is taken by enemy forces. SEP 1951 - AUG 1952 President Grace orders the northern sector of the Defense Tower Network to go operational before a wave of aliens attack the zone. The Defense Tower Network holds strong against the alien assault. Successful immobile defense line allows a mobile strategic reserve fighting force to take on alien assault waves throughout the continental United States. US evacuation of residents outside the zone continue. There are massive civilian casualties on both coasts and along the northern borders of the U.S. All-out alien assault on the Northern and Eastern side of the zone is turned back. The American continent settles into a grim, static battle where the “Liberty Zone” holds out against a sea of aliens, protecting American freedom and countrymen behind its walls. This is a stalemate. Assoc. Doc: DEP783528 Category:SRPANET files